


Wine Tasting Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Wine Tasting Night

Title: Wine Tasting Night  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: R  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s prompt #154: Pursuit  
Warning(s): Rimming.  
A/N: Harry loves wine tasting night.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wine Tasting Night

~

Harry gasped as Severus poured liquid onto his back. “The sheets--”

“Will be fine,” Severus murmured. A moment later he was lapping, the strokes of his tongue making Harry shiver. “Be still,” Severus instructed. “You’ll spill it.”

“Severus--” Harry arched as Severus sampled the sensitive area just above his tailbone.

“Now look what you’ve done, brat,” Severus scolded. Pushing Harry’s legs apart, he ran the tip of his tongue down between Harry’s arse cheeks. “The more you move, the more you force me in pursuit of errant wine.”

Harry clenched his fists in the sheets. He loved wine tasting night.

~


End file.
